Many people prefer to use wet wipes together with, or in lieu of, toilet paper. This preference is attributable to the fact that wet wipes are wet while toilet paper is dry. One of the problems with wet wipes is that they will dry out if left exposed to the atmosphere. Thus, they cannot simply be wound into a roll for use because the roll will dry out within a short period of time. Therefore, manufacturers and marketers of wet wipes typically package the wet wipes within a sealed container. The problem with this approach is that the sealed container has a manufacturing cost associated with it. Also, the sealed container makes it more difficult for the user to retrieve wet wipes. Sometimes it is difficult to open the container. Other times the feed mechanism for serving up the wet wipes does not function as intended. It may serve multiple wet wipes when only one is desired, or the wet wipes may lose contact with the feed mechanism.
Another problem associated with the traditional packaging of wet wipes is that they must be directly handled by the user. The wet wipes are wet. When the user grasps a wet wipe directly some of the liquid within the wet wipe is transferred to the user—typically the user's hand. Many users prefer to use wet wipes, but prefer to not touch the wet wipes. This is not reasonably possible with the use of commonly available and packaged wet wipes today.
There is a need for an improved wet wipe like article having new features. It would be capable of being dispensed in the same manner that toilet paper is dispensed. It would be separable into hand sized sheets similar to toilet paper. It would be dry when retrieved. When squeezed with hand pressure, liquid would be released onto its lower surface forming a wet wipe like lower surface. Its upper surface would remain dry after the liquid is released.